wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Veiled Blade
The Veiled Blade is the most important group player will encounter in the Dungeon Set 2 questline. Horde characters start their Dungeon Set 2 quest chain at Mokvar, while Alliance can start it at Deliana. Background The Veiled Blade took the wrong mission at the wrong time. They were hired by a goblin smuggler out of Booty Bay, one Gremnik Rizzlesprang, who was covetous of Lord Valthalak's spellbook. Gremnik was killed not long after by a group of Valthalak's spectral assassins. The Company invaded deep into the upper reaches of Blackrock Spire, against its lord and leader General Valthalak. Their leader, Anthion Harmon, always loved challenge. Everything went surprisingly according to plan, right up to the point where they were prying Valthalak's spellbook out of his stiff fingers. Spellbook in hand, they prepared to leave, but Kormok, the two-headed ogre necromancer, grabbed the amulet that Valthalak was wearing. The rest of the company went crazy; some telling to leave it alone, and others who wanted it for themselves. The whole company stood in the middle of that massive chamber and fought over this amulet, their echoes heard at every level of the spire. In the end, they broke the amulet into three pieces, not knowing the curse that would await them, and they rolled a dice. The top piece got to Theldren, the left piece to Isalien and the right piece to siblings Jarien and Sothos. Moments later, Valthatlak's spirit made an entrance and started summoning forth all spectral assassins he could to assail the mercenaries. Since they were not in any condition to fight back, they choose to ran. Mor Grayhoof, one of the druids, slipped and fell to the lower reaches of the spire. The company broke up afterward, with too much bad blood and the incident with the amulet was the straw that broke the team. Ever since then Valthalak's servants have been picking the members off one by one. Most of the amulet piece holders are dead, their souls corrupted by the portion of Valthalak's spirit contained within it. *Anthion Harmon was killed while trying to rescue his wife Ysida Harmon from Baron Rivendare of Stratholme. *Bodley tried to re-enter Blackrock Spire and never came back. *The siblings Jarien and Sothos, joined the Scarlet Crusade. Sothos failed his final test and Jarien in open defiance, insisted that he be able to join her amongst the knights. Grand Crusader Saidan Dathrohan slew both right on the spot. *Kormok went to his new home, Scholomance. But the spectral assassins slew him right in front of his master, Ras Frostwhisper. *Mor Grayhoof fell into the lower portion of the spire, survived, but was captured and tortured by War Master Voone, after what few spectral assassins slew him right in front of Voone. *Isalien went to Dire Maul to unlock the secrets of the piece of the amulet that she had in her possession. She was ambushed at the Shrine of Eldretharr by Alzzin the Wildshaper and his forces. *Theldren formed a gladiatoral team which performs in the Ring of the Law of Blackrock Depths. *Deliana asked for Magni Bronzebeard's protection in Ironforge. *Mokvar asked for Thrall's protection in Orgrimmar. Members Category:Organizations